(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical information recording medium suitable for writing and recording with laser light.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, there is known an optical information recording and regenerating apparatus conducting recording and regenerating by irradiating a rotating disc-like optical information recording medium with laser light. It has been proposed to use a low-melting metal, or a combination of low-melting metal with dielectric material for a recording layer of this type of information recording apparatus. However, these materials have various disadvantages such as poor preservability, low resolving power, low recording density, high manufacturing cost due to hard manufacturing conditions, and the like.
Recently, it has been proposed to use an organic coloring matter thin film for a recording layer, the physical and chemical properties of which are changeable by light of a relatively long wavelength. This organic coloring matter thin film is free from the above mentioned faults, but an organic coloring matter having absorption properties in the long wavelength zone is generally unstable to heat and light.